The Pool House
by darkmorsmordreheart
Summary: Nose rings, forbidden kisses, half-boyfriends, vampiric siblings, the feel of wet grass pressing against your back as the one who does not love you back takes you ... NaruSasu AU.
1. The Mower of Lawns

**Author's Note:** So I wanted to write a story. Originally, I was going to write a Naruto AU that involved Sasuke as a university professor, Naruto as a student, high heels, and wantonness. I'll probably still write that, but then I began to think other thoughts – which were equally as dirty as the thoughts I thought prior to these thoughts – and I found myself wanting to write one of those stories where Naruto is a broke college student working around rich high school student Sasuke's home with barely any clothes on. Yes, original, I know, but oh so delicious … Hopefully. Forgive the ramblings, I'm very sleepy. Enjoy._** –DMH**_

**P.S.** I know you all hate me for starting this multi-chapter Naruto fic without finishing up my Harry Potter ones … Sorry.

*

_The Mower of Lawns_

Uchiha Sasuke regarded his newly acquired nose ring with harsh, dark eyes that scrutinized the small, almost onyx dot as if it was not a form of rebellion, but a SAT question. This tiny dot – which was particularly itchy at the moment – created a maelstrom of heartbreak and despair to cloud the four story mansion he lived in … At least, that was what his mother was acting like ever since his father had seen what Sasuke so pridefully did not hide and exploded into a million, nagging little pieces.

His older brother, Itachi, merely grunted when he saw the newest edition to the sixteen year old's face, but, then again, he rarely said much of anything these days.

He supposed it went well with his narrow and slightly pointed nose, but it was not a fashion statement. No, it was a my-father-just-rejected-the-admittance-of-my-true-sexuality-and-now-I'll-make-it-my-mission-to-anger-him-in-every-little-way statement. He flicked the itchy piece of jewelry even though he knew he was not supposed to touch it and leaned even closer to his bathroom mirror to examine whether or not it made him look any gayer.

His friends assured him that it would when he got it, but it was not until he strolled into school after the lunch period he had skipped to get the piercing that he was practically positive of the gayness the little dot emitted. Any girl in the school who was not already in love with him managed to _squee_ excessively and the drama club began to follow him around and the assistant football couch somehow memorized his schedule with the excuse to see if Sasuke would be interested in any kind of tryout. Yes, because Sasuke _so_ lived for the sport of football.

He finally left his bathroom and laid across his bed, stretching languidly and playing with the nose ring with the tip of his pinky finger for about an hour before he decided the two o'clock was long enough for him to oversleep on a Saturday and got up to slink downstairs; shirtless, shoeless, and gay.

He passed several windows which were freshly cleaned and shined and reflected his slightly transparent figure back at him. Perhaps he should get more piercings, a nipple or his lip? He shrugged to himself and continued down to the kitchen in only his new and almost unbearably tight skinny jeans and nose ring. He passed Itachi somewhere along the way and, without glancing at one another, they grunted in greeting. He finally made his sluggish way to the kitchen and immediately went to the fridge. The taste of fresh orange juice assaulted him as he down about half a gallon of it and left the carton open and on the counter. A lawnmower he had not even noticed had been running until it stopped suddenly stopped and he glanced absently out the window. It was not until his brother rushed into the kitchen, flung open the fridge, retrieved a bottle of water, and ran out the side door and to the lawn that he made a double take at the thing on the lawn. This thing, of course, was a person and this person, of course, had been the one manning the lawnmower a moment before, but was now accepting a cold bottle of water from Itachi. This person, this lawn mowing person was talking animatedly with his hands and splashing the newly opened water everywhere as Itachi watched and was splashed. The hot summer sun beat down on the conversing pair; Sasuke's usually silent brother who was pale and skinny and covered from head to toe in black and the lawn mowing blond and golden epitome of every reason Sasuke was gay from his bared (and glistening!) muscles to the old and faded jeans that hung low on narrow hips.

His smile was big and white, his arms were big and bronzed, his hair was big and gold, and his eyes – from what Sasuke could see of them – were big and – he guessed – blue. Like a Technicolor gift from the gods, this lawn mowing person had appeared on his front lawn half naked and perfect and Sasuke almost did a happy dance before he realized that the blond was still talking to Itachi. Oh, and that Uchihas never happy danced. Never.

Obviously, Itachi knew the nearly nude lawn mower and the two looked the same age, meaning that the blond probably attended school with his brother. But that would mean that he was also a spoiled rich kid and it was unlikely that a spoiled rich kid would be tending other spoil rich kid's lawns … Perhaps, he worked where Itachi worked, interning in the executive branch at … No, that was even more unlikely; the blond did not seem too smart, even from this distance. The only explanation Sasuke could even begin to imagine was that this lawn mowing person was his brother's lover and this explanation was the most unlikely of all because that would suggest that his brother was human in some way.

However the blond knew Itachi, he understood the way his brother was looking at him through hooded eyes and he wanted nothing more to run out on the lawn barefoot and in his skinny jeans to stop the visual raping of this completely ignorant man. But, fortunately for Sasuke's dainty, vulnerable feet, the blond finally downed the water, capped the empty bottle, and handed it back to the non-sparkling vampire before waving and striding over to the abandoned lawnmower. Itachi watched the man's back almost wistfully – well, Sasuke assumed that the look could possibly be wistful, but that suggested that Itachi had emotions – and the brunet pocketed the empty plastic in his oversized hoodie and walked away.

*

Sasuke was grateful for once that his house was so damn big; it made the stalking all the much more easy. The blond appeared to be around six feet tall … then again, Sasuke was pretty tall himself and currently hiding in the bushes so the blond's size could possibly vary. His hair was a rich color, like spun gold with streaks of sunshine and sun bleached white. His eyes were definitely blue; when zoomed in as close as possible, the pictures on Sasuke's iPhone confirmed it. And there were muscles everywhere. Sasuke patted his flat, but definition-less stomach with envy as he drooled over each individual ab and sinewy bicep that flexed and tensed under that sun-kissed golden brown skin.

Sasuke wanted to eat him.

Wearing nothing more than work boots, faded jeans, and the blue boxers those jeans kept slipping to reveal, the blond marched around whistling and picking up things and fixing things and bending over and – Sasuke almost had a heart attack when his ringtone began to blast from the bushes and the blond looked his way. He shut it off after two and a half seconds and a struggle with his tight ass pants, but he was positive the blond had heard it … How could he not have? However, the blond stuck a hand into his own pocket and pulled out a beat up old phone to stare at. He made a face of confusion and dialed a number, then put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey Babe," he said, his voice rich and deep as Sasuke had imagined it, but raspy in a way he almost did not like. "Yeah … I forgot to call you earlier … No … You wanna do it tonight? … I said tonight … I want to see you … Fine … Yeah, fine – Fine! Bye!"

The blond flipped the phone closed and grumpily tossed it aside onto the grass as he made his way to the front of the house. Sasuke stared at the discarded phone from the bushes. And stared and stared and stared.

"I will not look in it," he whispered to himself before he stood from his crouched position and walked over to the device. He picked it up and stared at it. It was small and blue and outdated. He bit his lip and glared at the little device in his palm as if it was the reason the gardener paid no attention to him, regardless of the hiding required for his stalking of the last three days. He bit his lip and tickled the skin beneath his nose ring with his free hand before he finally flipped open the phone and immediately went to recent calls. He _needed_ to know who that moron mower of lawns was talking to and why they were called 'Babe'. He found the last call and the name listed beneath it was 'Babe'. Sasuke growled and almost threw the phone at the side of the house, but instead opted to toss it on the grass where it had been before.

Who in the fudge-knuckles was this 'Babe' person?!!!

He stomped around the house until he found a door, flung it open and stomped into the house. His father was leaning against a kitchen counter and, as if waiting for him to pass, straightened and reached out to his son with a gruff, "Sasuke –"

"Still gay!" the young brunet grunted as he added extra swivel to his step and runway walked out of the kitchen and away from his father. He took the epic journey up four flights of stairs to his bedroom, passing Itachi along the way with a mutual grunt of greeting, and plopped down on his bed to stare up at the ceiling to wonder vaguely that if he painted the white expanse black, would he appear all the more angsty.

He stood and looked out his window and saw the small garden on the side of the house that lead to the bigger one behind the house … where the lawn mower usually worked in the afternoons. He stood, rummaged through several bags until he found a Dean Koontz novel and a pair of sunglasses. He crowed in triumph and rushed down four flights of stairs, presenting Itachi with an excited grunt as they passed, and calmed himself enough to walk with poise from the house out of the back door and into the small garden. He found a seat on a cool stone bench underneath a rather large tree and stretched across it to read. A few moments of pretend reading later, a loud clinking noise alerted him of his target's arrival.

"Oh, hey Itachi," the deep voice rasped and Sasuke mildly wondered if the other man smoked as he lifted his head and looked into the most dazzling pair of eyes he had ever seen. The blond's gaze widened as he hitched the heavy green hose he had looped over his shoulder a bit higher. "Oh damn, you're the other one, right?"

"Sasuke," Sasuke said flatly, not much liking the 'other one' comment.

The mower of lawns flushed slightly under his sun-darkened complexion and reached a hand up to scratch nervously behind his head. "Sorry. I've just never seen you before, but I knew that the family had another son and sorry for calling you Itachi."

Sasuke merely blinked at the other before looking back to his novel.

"So … I'm Naruto, by the way."

_The morning stars sang together and all the angels shouted for joy_ … and Naruto was his name. Sasuke's soul whimpered a little.

"Fishcake?" the brunet asked, pushing his glasses down his nose until the dark metal of his piercing stopped them.

Naruto presented him with a hearty bark of laughter as he allowed the coil of hose to fall from his arm and onto the ground. "I was actually named after a character in my pervy godfather's novel that he came up with while eating ramen."

_O, speak again, bright angel!_

"Ramen?" Sasuke scrunch his nose up in disgust, but made sure he did it in a cute way.

"Yeah, ramen! Don't tell me you don't like ramen!" Those liquid sapphire eyes lit up with the hopes that Sasuke loved the sodium drenched, carb filled debauchery of a meal as much as he and Sasuke could have sworn that those eyes dimmed a bit when he shook his head no. "You don't?"

"Sorry," the Uchiha said with a slight shrug as he turned his direction back to his book.

"Well, damn. Maybe I should take you to a ramen stand or something 'cuz you're obviously not eatin' the same ramen I'm eatin'!" Dark eyes looked up at him with open shock after the statement and his face immediately crumpled into a frown of worry. "Oh, I'm sorry if that's out of line. I was just –"

"No, I'll go with you!" Sasuke blurted as he bolted straight up from his lounging position.

"You will?" Naruto asked, confusion heavily blatant in his expression.

"You invited me, correct?"

"I think so …"

"So I'll go with you."

"Now?"

Sasuke forced a shrug and looked away from the blond and back down to the book he could no longer remember the title of. "Whatever you want to do."

"Well … ah … I'm free to leave in about an hour or so … so …"

"So in an hour?"

It was Naruto's turn to shrug and he nodded a bit. "I guess. Um, I'll have to take a shower and stuff, so I'll stop by my apartment and come back after."

"Sure," Sasuke said softly as he turned the page he had pretended to read.

"Okay then." Naruto nodded, still slightly confused, and bent to pick up the hose. "See you."

"Hn," Sasuke grunted, but – on the inside – he squeed a little.

*

He had changed into his new skinny jeans a.k.a. his second skin and an equally tight t-shirt that told the world that he was not wearing any underwear along with his favorite pair of Vans and he waited and waited and waited until a soft knock sounded on the back door. He bounded to the door, composed himself before opening it and opened it to reveal Naruto. And all the angels shouted – Boo, he had a shirt on.

Naruto had on a pair of baggy jeans that looked just as old as his work ones and only slightly less dirty and a bright orange shirt that was large and hung on his chiseled frame unbecomingly. Sasuke almost pouted until he realized that the blond's beautiful arms were still visible.

"Ready?" Naruto asked with a bright smile as his eyes flicked down to the other's t-shirt; his smile only widened.

"Hn," the Uchiha grunted as he pushed past the blond and out of the door. He quickly pushed the thought of '_ItouchedhimItouchedhimItouchedhim_!' out of his head and strolled to the driveway, taking full advantage of the fact that Naruto was behind him by establishing his runway walk. When they reached the end of the long driveway, Sasuke was surprised to see a modest Honda Civic.

The surprise must have been evident on his face because Naruto then said, "Sorry about that. I have my Dad's car. Mine is in the shop. It's always breaking down."

The brunet nodded and walked over to the passenger side, climbing in as the door was unlocked and suddenly finding himself in a confined space with the mower of lawns. Every stalker's dream.

As soon as Naruto turned the key in the ignition, Nirvana began to blast through the car and jolted them both before the blond turned the volume down. "My fault," he said with a chuckle. "I've been listening to this song for like a week. I'm obsessed with it."

Sasuke did not mind that too much, but sitting beside the blond for the next ten minutes as he constantly sung the words 'rape' and 'me' for an innumerable number of times was possibly bad for his heart.

"So, how old are you, Sasuke?" the man asked when he –finally! – stopped singing.

"Sixteen."

"What is that? Tenth grade?"

"I'm a junior. I'll be seventeen soon," the teen answered, careful to throw that last fact out there for the blond to digest. Naruto hummed in understanding and slowed the car to a stop as they reached a red light. He turned to Sasuke and smiled crookedly. "What?"

"Nothing … You just … Nothing," Naruto snorted as he zoomed the car forward to cut off a guy who then, enthusiastically, gave him the finger.

"What?"

Naruto merely shrugged and began to sing about getting raped again until the car swung haphazardly into a small parking lot. A large sign on the tiny building in front of them read Ichiraku and Sasuke could see why the place appealed to the blond. It was loud and tacky with bright red strips falling straight from the roof to the ground and the oversized sign that the brunet just knew would glow some horrible neon color at night. The place really looked as if it used to be a liquor store or a small strip club or something, but Sasuke was willing to accept it since it was his first outing with the gardener.

Naruto held the door open for him when they walked into the restaurant. _God_, Sasuke thought, _it's worse than Jack in the Box_. It smelled, God, it smelled … like ramen. This was to be suspected, but the brunet had not expected the odor to smack him right in the nostrils as soon as he walked through the door. He felt Naruto's hand, large and hot, push at the small of his back to get him out of the doorway and he shuddered violently because of the action, causing the blond to furrow his brow in concern. Sasuke ignored him of course and briskly walked over to the counter to sit down so that his newly wobbly knees would not knock him down. He allowed the lawn mower to order for him and tried not to grimace as he and the owner of the shop began to argue over the best ingredients for ramen. Finally, the owner's daughter came back with two large bowls and set them in front of each man while giving her father a sharp glare for not helping before flouncing away.

"Eat it," Naruto finally said after five minutes of emptying his own bowl as Sasuke's remained full and untouched.

"Why?"

"Because I'm paying for it, so eat up."

A pale hand lifted slim, twin sticks and stabbed them into the pile of steaming noodles and broth. The sticks rose from the bowl, adorned with flavor tanned noodles that dripped and emitted something that seemed to make Naruto drool at them. Finally, the newly captured ramen was taken to pale pink lips, pushed past and slurped down. Sasuke said nothing, only pretended to stare at the bowl as that wonderful thing called peripheral vision took in the sight of Naruto's anticipating expression.

"Well?"

"You want this?" As soon as the words past his lips, Naruto was face deep into the bowl, inhaling the ramen like a stoner with some blueberry yum-yum on 4/20 until it was gone twenty, perhaps twenty-five minutes later. Then the tanned one had the nerve to look at him innocently."Do you eat here every day?"

"Yeah."

"How are you not a blimp?!"

"I can't fly?" Naruto offered with a shrug of his shoulders. Sasuke groaned and stood.

"Pay so we can leave."

"Well, aren't you bossy?"

"Yeah, well, I'm ready to see your apartment."

Naruto's face froze almost comically before sliding into an adorable blank expression until something registered in his brain and confusion overwhelmed him. "My apartment?"

"What? You don't have one?" Sasuke asked as he watched the blond hand the owner a few bills to pay for the meals.

"Yeah, um, I do, but … I didn't know you wanted to go there."

"Well, now you do," the Uchiha informed him happily. "Otherwise, it would have been awkward, without you being prepared and all. Do you live close?"

"About a minute or so away by car."

"Let's go," the teen ordered as he strolled out of the restaurant. He was leaning against the passenger side of the car with a small smile on his face that caused Naruto to frown when he stepped outside himself. The blond scratched the back of his head and opened the Civic's doors with a press of a button. They drove silently; Naruto did not even sing about the sexual act Sasuke really wanted to do to him, despite the music that was blasting. Sooner than Sasuke thought, they were parked in front of a small apartment complex. It was two stories tall with chipping, painted walls and broken, unleveled sidewalks. He followed Naruto up the small flight of stairs and was stopped at the first door when they reached the open balcony. The blond unlocked the door and stepped back, holding the door open for the younger male and allowing Sasuke the first glimpse of a room filled with darkness and smoke. He gulped nervously and mentally scolded himself for acting like a child before he forced his legs to propel him forward. Unfortunately, his knees seemed to be ill-informed and, instead of bending so that he might take a proper step, they locked into place and his straight legs almost sent him toppling to the ground had Naruto not caught him.

"Hey, be careful. I forgot to tell you about the step." Sasuke looked down and, sure enough, there was a small step. _Thank God_, he thought, mentally berating himself for almost looking foolish. Naruto pushed past him through the doorway and felt along the wall for something. "Why is it so dark in here?!" he called out, his voice raspy and strong and shiver-inducing. "Freaking vampires!" He found what he was looking for and the lights popped on, revealing a small living room connected to a small kitchen. In the kitchen was wedged a small table with two chairs; all three items of furniture were covered by something, old plates, papers, or clothing, but in the small living room, there was only a couch, a chair, and a ridiculously large television that was playing what looked like a French movie. On the beat up, faded brown couch were draped two figures, one snoring and one peeking up towards the doorway as he lay on the other.

Naruto walked into the room, leaving Sasuke to follow after shutting the door and leaned over the back of the couch to give the peeker a chaste kiss on the lips. The freshly kissed redhead flushed a bit and muttered a hello. "Hey, Babe."

At the nickname, Sasuke immediately narrowed his eyes at the other man despite the other man's straddling position on the man sleeping on the couch. And seriously, the man was beautiful. His features were delicate, every single one of them. The fingers that curled over the back of the couch were long and thin and covered with skin that looked as pale and as smooth as cream. His red hair was like the burst of a red star around his head, falling in soft spikes that framed him beautiful face. The lips Naruto had pecked were a light pink, the upper more full than the lower, and the nose above them was dainty and slightly pointed. But those eyes … even if everything else about him was hidden away or covered in grime, his eyes made him beautiful. Like aqua, like liquid, they stared back into Sasuke's harsh glare as cold and as hard as a gem; aquamarine or turquoise, maybe.

"Sasuke, this is the Babe; Gaara, this is Sasuke," Naruto said absently as he toed his shoes off. "The lump under him is Sai, my roommate." Sasuke merely nodded, but continued to stand in the doorway until the blond looked up at him. "Well, make yourself comfy. Do you want anything to drink? Water? Pop? A beer?"

"Water's fine," the brunet said as he tapped his nose ring nervously and stepped across the room to the only empty seat; the chair beside Gaara and Sai.

"You're young," Gaara said as soon as he plopped down into the seat. For such a small, weak looking guy, his voice was sure deep and creepy, deeper than Naruto's rasp, even. "How young?"

"Sixteen," the blond called from the kitchen as he rummaged through the fridge. Sasuke blushed under the redhead's scrutinizing gaze, especially now that the man had laid his head back down on the other's sleeping chest. "He's Itachi's brother."

"Itachi?" Gaara replied, saying the name as if tasting chocolate. "Hn."

"Exactly," Naruto laughed as he walked out of the kitchen and pulled Sai's feet up to sit under them. "Hn." He handed Sasuke a bottle of water before gulping down his own. "We're running out of ramen."

"Sai has been giving it to homeless people," Gaara replied as he trailed his fingers down the pale arm revealed by Sai's tank.

"Why would he do that?!" the blond barked, pinching the bottom of Sai's feet and causing the tall man to squirm.

"He said that only people with penises deserve to eat ramen." Naruto shoved hard at the sleeping man's feet, causing Sai to topple off of the couch. Gaara, remarkably, managed to stay on it and watched with a blank expression as the other climbed off of the floor. The freshly awoken man muttered something incoherently and then something that sounded like "dickless" before walking out of the room and disappearing all together. The redhead stood and looked at Naruto.

"We're going to have sex now." He turned his aqua gaze to Sasuke. "We're going to be loud."

He, too, then disappeared, leaving Naruto the entire couch and Sasuke entirely bright red.

"Sit over here, Sasuke." The young Uchiha jerked at the sudden address and merely stared at the other. Naruto smiled reassuringly and nodded. He hesitated a moment, cursing himself for thinking that this whole going to Naruto's apartment thing was going to be a good idea, and stood. The blond patted the space right beside him, despite the entire length of the couch and, when Sasuke sat, his arm draped along the back, behind the brunet. "So … sixteen, huh?"

"Yeah … I turn seventeen next month," he hastily added as he attempted to keep his eyes on the foreign film that lit the television before him.

"Seventeen? I'm twenty … That's a three year difference until I turn twenty-one in October."

"Yeah?" Sasuke said as the faint pants of the other pair finally floated into the nearly silent room. The volume of the French movie was low, so the creak of the couch cushions sounded all the much louder as Naruto moved closer to him.

"Yeah …So, I was graduating high school when you were still in middle, huh?"

"I guess."

Naruto chuckled and Sasuke shivered a bit when the hand that fell over the back of the couch gently pressed its fingers into his neck. The action seemed to bring him closer to Naruto's descending mouth and when soft lips pressed against the side of his face, right above his ear lobe, his shivers turned into fierce trembles and he held his eyes close to compose himself. The kisses led to the line of his jaw as the gentle fingers turned his head. Slowly, lips were pressed against his and his first kiss was taken. God, it was sweet. The soft presses focused on his bottom lip before moving to the top one, surrounding each pale pink line of flesh and tugging gently to make that perfect smacking noise. The loud moans of Sai and the redhead filled the air as Sasuke allowed himself to be pressed back onto the couch. One large tan hand cupped his face while the other busied itself at his hip, causing him to lift up and press himself against the other.

Fingers threaded into his hair, pulling his hair back, and causing him to gasp. He panted openly into the air as kisses were pressed into his neck and moaned a bit when Naruto licked at a certain spot.

"That's good?" Naruto asked, kissing back up to him mouth to swallow Sasuke's answer before the teen could give it. The blond's tongue tasted sweet against his despite his sodium filled diet, so Sasuke continued to moan into the kiss. His hands found purchase in blond hair and at the nape of Naruto's neck, pulling them both deeper into one another.

Naruto tasted so good!

And was hard against him, pressing himself and grinding himself into Sasuke's arousal until it was all the brunet could do to not call out and beg. Suddenly, a vibration between the two of them had them jerking apart and Naruto sat up to pull his phone out of his pocket. He had obviously gotten a text message and cursed softly when blue eyes quickly scanned it.

"Damn, sorry," he told Sasuke as he stood and pocketed the phone. "I gotta go. I'll give you a ride home."

"Where are you going?" Sasuke forced himself to ask so not to focus on the pain of the giant erection in his pants. And, of course, to drown out the screaming in the next room. As soon as Naruto's back turned, he winced and tugged violently at the front of his snug skinny jeans. Stupid skinny jeans.

"Work."

"Where do you work?" he asked as he followed Naruto out the door and down the stairs.

"My godfather's bookstore downtown." Sasuke nodded and remained silently as they climbed into the car. He glanced over at the blond and noted how swollen and pink the man's lips were. He licked his own, tasting a foreign, but pleasurable taste that made him want to close his eyes and remember. "We're here."

The brunet jumped in surprise as all thoughts came flooding back into his head and he realized that they were, in fact, in front of his house. "Oh … thanks."

"Anytime," Naruto said with a smile, leaning over to peck Sasuke on the lips before unlocking the door. "See ya."

"Bye." Sasuke stepped out of the car and began the long walk up the driveway, determined not to turn and look back at the car.

As soon as he heard the screeching of tires, he turned.

*

**Author's Note: **So, I totally just posted this thing despite the fact that I need to be studying for my Othello test in my English 520.01 Shakespeare course and it is 1:30 in the morning. Oh well … I never wanted a college degree anyway … Anywho, for all the young whippersnappers reading this story (cuz I know you are, you little pervs, lol) this really is how college boys are, well maybe not Gaara or Sai, but how Naruto is, that's how college boys are … or any male around that age, I guess. If you felt like something was off about that make out scene, you are correct! Now, Naruto is not going to be a villain in this story with Sasuke as his beautiful hostage that he ties to the railroad tracks, but I want this relationship between them to be real, so there's a little of my experiences and some of my friends and some made up others that will be in this story. _**–DMH**_

**P.S.** There may or may not be a lime in the next chapter.

**P.P.S.** I love Sai, even though his only line in the chapter may or may not have been "dickless."

**P.P.P.S.** I really, really need to study now. Love you guys!


	2. Itachi is a Vampire

**Author's Notes:** YAY! An update! Oh, and just to avoid future confusion, there are no actual vampires in this story. I like vampires, I have nothing against them (unless they're in Twilight, grrr), and I have written vampire fics before, but this is just not one of them. The only thing strange about this fic other than being an AU is Sasuke being deliberately emo as opposed to naturally emo. Enjoy the chapter! _**–DMH**_

**_*_**

_Itachi is a Vampire_

There were several reasons why Sasuke believed his brother to be a vampire; the first being that the elder Uchiha "suffered" from insomnia. He was actually diagnosed with it and took sleeping pills for it accordingly, yet, he still "suffered" from insomnia. Sasuke knew this to simply mean that his brother was nocturnal. There was many a time Sasuke had gotten up in the morning, went downstairs, and seen his brother sprawled out somewhere – usually the living room or library couches, but once the kitchen counter – unconscious from his midnight escapades.

Another reason Sasuke believed his brother to be a vampire was that Itachi tended to lurk. Sasuke would turn a corner and Itachi would be there, lurking, with a look that obviously said, "I was expecting you … because I was lurking." Sure, if Sasuke turned a corner and his mother happened to be standing there that would not be considered lurking, even if she had been waiting for him. His mother was normal, after all, and normal people tended not to lurk. Normal people tended to simply _be_ places. Itachi, with the bags under his eyes, his practically translucent skin, his almost unreal beauty, and his affinity for dark things – particularly in his appearance – could never just simply _be_ somewhere. He _lurked_.

A third reason, and perhaps the most important of all reasons, was the fact that Itachi seemed to suck the life out of people whenever he talked, which was rare, but extremely effective. Anyone who walked away from a conversation with Itachi immediately felt bad afterwards. It had always been that way. There was no happiness in the black hole that was Uchiha Itachi. And Sasuke needed to stop his brother because he had spent the last week sucking the life out of his Naruto.

Granted, Sasuke had been avoiding his Naruto for the past week and – as Itachi the Emotional Vampire spoke to him – the blond did not seem too distressed. He was happy looking even, his half naked body being ogled by his brother as he stood under the hot afternoon sun, leaning on a rake and smiling at whatever subject Itachi's evil vampire magic had hypnotized him with.

Sasuke really should go down there and yank them apart before it was too late. However, going down there would interfere with his avoidance of the blond and that would be a major problem. Not that he _needed_ to avoid the blond or that he was scared to do so, but …

Sasuke turned away from the window he was glaring at his brother and Naruto through and made his way downstairs. It was hard for him to think about Naruto and what had happened. Nothing like that had ever happened to him before. And ever since that moment, his chest was full of emotions and feelings that felt both wonderful and constricting as it warmed him, but seemed as if they would grow and expand, stretching him until he burst for lack of ability to contain them. He liked Naruto, he really did and it was obvious that Naruto liked him, but it was a little too soon for Sasuke to start scribbling his name in notebooks with a different surname or fantasizing of being old with matching rocking chairs. He had a crush on Naruto, a crush he was sure was too immature for the college student. He was being childish and what he needed to do was walk out to the lawn and claim his man.

But he was scared.

Of what, he was not sure and until he could figure it out, he would continue avoiding Naruto. Which meant not going outside between the hours of one and four pm. Ever again.

By now, Sasuke was standing in front of the open refrigerator, staring at the carton of orange juice his mother had told him to stop drinking from. So, of course when he finally snapped out of it, grabbed the carton for a quick sip, and closed the fridge's door, the vampire was lurking behind it.

"Hn," Sasuke greeted automatically as he raised the carton to his mouth. Itachi swiftly took it from him, manifested a glass from who knows where, and poured the liquid into the cup before handing it to Sasuke. "Hn."

"Hn," Itachi replied as he placed the orange juice back where it belonged.

"Hn," Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at his brother.

"Hn?" Itachi inquired.

"Hn," came Sasuke's spirited response.

"Hn," the elder snorted in triumph as he moved to leave the room. "Foolish _otouto_."

"Hn," Sasuke snapped as he watched the black hole leave. A moment later, a soft tapping at the window of the kitchen alerted him. He turned and was suddenly assaulted by the techni-colored mower of lawns' smile. He blushed, profusely, as Naruto crooked a finger for him to come outside. He moved swiftly to the screen door that separated him from the outside and stood there, watching as the blond moved to stand on the other side of it.

"Come outside," Naruto said after glancing at him quizzically.

"Why?"

"Because I want to talk to you and I can't go inside the house."

"Oh … Well, we're talking right now," Sasuke observed and the smile on Naruto's face fell.

"Come outside." Sasuke met the blue glare stubbornly for a moment before finally resigning himself to opening the screen door. He took his time closing it behind him and only met eyes with the blond when Naruto did not say a word.

"What?"

"What you been up to all week?"

_Avoiding you, you moron! You mean I went through all the trouble of making myself unavailable and you didn't even notice?! How stupid can you get, you pea-brained idiot! I can't believe why, for a moment, I would be interested in someone as stupid as yo –_

"Nothing," Sasuke said.

Naruto stood a bit awkwardly then and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck; his action causing the bare muscles of his torso to stretch beautifully, and with Sasuke obviously noticing, the blond smiled. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out somewhere tonight – or soon. Whenever."

"Go out?"

"A date," Naruto corrected, his cheeks turning a bit red as he did. "I mean, go out on a date. With me … Soon."

_Aww, Naruto, you sweet, beautiful man, you. Of course I'll go out with you. How could I not? Your eyes sparkle with the intensity of a thousand stars, your hair flows like –_

"Sure," Sasuke said.

"Okay then."

"Okay."

"I'll pick you up when?"

"Tonight."

"Alright."

"At eight."

"Alright."

"Bye," the brunet said finally as he turned back to the screen door.

"See you."

*

As soon as Sasuke stepped foot into the house, he bolted to the stairs and scrambled up to his room. According to the clock in the kitchen, he only had four hours and twenty-two minutes to make himself gorgeous.

From what he knew of Naruto, there were only a few places the blond could possibly take him. The first possibility being the movies. Sasuke knew – from talk of the girls at school – that despite the fact of spending a couple of hours in a dark room, not staring at one another, one must dress with extra effort in order to be noticed before the movie and/or after. Haruno Sakura, a fan-girl of his with an encyclopedic mind full of encyclopedic dating facts, had told him – upon learning that he was gay – that most boys initially notice the outfit while buying snacks or popcorn, then forget all about it once in the dark, before noticing it again after the movie. When sharing this fact with him, Sasuke merely blinked in confusion before she was forced to tell him why it was important.

"If he notices what you are wearing in a huge distracting place like the movie theater and he says something about it, he likes you!"

_However, the movies may not even come into play tonight,_ Sasuke thought. _He might take us to a restaurant – God, not that ramen shop again._

Sasuke did not believe that Naruto could truly be that stupid, but one never did know. If Naruto was smart, they would probably end up in a casual restaurant, one not exclusive enough to warrant reservations, but one not as mundane enough to have place mats – complete with crayons – for the kiddies. For that, Sasuke could not wear anything too expensive. Sakura had informed him that it would look as if he was trying too hard. It was best that he look casual, perhaps even wear the same clothes he had been wearing all day or something similar.

Another possibility might be that Naruto was going to take him to a sporting event. He had been advised, also by Sakura, that if this date – the sports date – occurs early in the relationship, go along with it and try to wear the colors of whatever team his date supports.

God, he hoped Naruto was not stupid enough to take him to any sporting event.

Sasuke was sure there were a few more possibilities, but he had gone past his quota of time he had set for thinking of _anything_ Sakura said and, instead, headed to his closet.

What to wear, what to wear … something tight; he wanted Naruto's baby blues on his ass. He settled on a black pair of jeans twenty minutes later and, as he stepped through several piles of discarded denim, he had an epiphany. He could not wear all black. He would look – dare he say it – emo. Especially since he planned on spending a lot of time on his hair.

Naruto was of college age, meaning he had college friends, all of which hung out in college places. Why would Naruto show up with some pale, skinny guy with too much black, a nose ring, and crazy hair … who looks like he cuts himself? That would be beyond weird … seeing as Naruto was a total jock.

But were those things even important to college students. Seriously, Naruto's friend, Sai and "the Babe", had to be Goth or something. Something had to explain all the eyeliner and nail polish.

He laid his jeans across his bed and decided to take a shower while he thought this entire "dating Naruto thing" over. While he soaped himself up, he considered that Naruto must be genuinely attracted to him. After all, they knew nothing of one another – the date would easily solve some of that, but most of what the blond knew of him was all appearance. It was strange to think that Naruto might like what he looked like simply because most of his admirers were people who dressed like him, females, or old, creepy men. Naruto certainly did not dress like him nor was he a girl nor was he a businessman …

_Curiouser and curiouser._

As he combed his fingers through his wet hair and stared at himself in the mirror after his shower, Sasuke evaluated his looks. He was tall for his age – not as tall as Itachi or Naruto, but he towered over most in his high school. He was skinny. He looked like he might stand to eat a few more bites at dinner, but he was satisfied that he was not emaciated … Despite what Itachi had said after they watched _The Machinist_ together. He wasn't _that_ thin. He was pale. Not Itachi pale, he did get a low dose of sunshine every once in a while. He tilted his right arm around to observe the veins in his arms; none were bulging nor too prominent a color beneath his skin.

He stared at his bare chest and torso, his pale, brown nipples, the trail of dark hair that disappeared behind the fluffy towel around his waist and he considered going to a gym to get some muscle … No. He did Judo – that was enough … even if it was every once in a while … and he had not been since last summer – it still counted!

He was feminine … Not too much, though. Just enough so that everyone around him could guess that he was gay … Then again, skinny jeans made everyone look gay. They were a very gay fashion piece. Like those tiny vests or … hot pants. His skin was so smooth and blemish free. Sakura said that was a blessing for him. It made him feel like a girl. What kind of man has soft, smooth skin? Naruto's skin had scars, bruises and scratches and despite how smooth it looked over those firm muscles, it looked tough enough to withstand bullets compared to the horrible paper cut Sasuke had suffered through the week prior.

"God, I'm such a girl," he hissed to himself in the mirror before yanking it open to reveal his cabinet of hair products. He took out his party gel, the one that held his heavy locks the strongest and gave his hair a blue-black sheen. He put just a little on his hand – he was on a date, not going to a rave – and ruffled his wet hair enough in the back so that when it dried he would have "fuck me" hair. His remaining hair, which he often used for bangs, should be fine just drying on its own, but he rubbed a tiny amount of gel in anyway.

He had no stubble, so there was no need for his yearly shave. He left the bathroom naked after throwing his towel on the tile floor and mulled over the word "commando". He shook his head, dragged on some boxer briefs, and proceeded to drench himself in Axe deodorant. When he was done and satisfied that he smelled sexy, he rummaged his drawer for a t-shirt that he would wear with his skinny jeans and the tiny vest he had decided to wear. He found a yellow t-shirt with the word "peace" scrawled across it in green lettering and wondered where the _hell_ it had come from and how it could have possibly buried itself in the black, blue, red mass that was his t-shirt drawer. "Mother."

He pulled it on over his head and was headed for his jeans on the bed when his phone rang from … somewhere. He found it under his bed and after he had missed the call. It was Sakura of course and he called her back as he yanked his pants on.

"Hello?" she greeted, her voice as bubble gum pink as her hair.

"What?"

"Come out to the movies with me, Lee, and Neji tonight. Afterwards, we're going over Neji's house and raiding his uncle's bar."

"No."

"Why?"

"I have a date."

Short silence. Hitch-pitched squeal. Gush of words. "Oh. My. God! You have a date? Finally?! Seriously?! With who?! Did you go back to the mall and decide to say yes to the clerk from _Hot Topic_ that asked you out?!"

"That was like a month ago and no."

"Then who? You're supposed to tell me these things before I just randomly call and have to pry them out of you!" she chided in her practiced, sorrowful kitten voice. "Tell me!"

"He's just some guy."

"Some guy?"

"He works around our house … he asked me out."

"He works around your … Is it that blond guy Neji said you were drooling all over the last time he was over your house?" she asked.

"Yes," Sasuke huffed, displeased at being so sickeningly obvious.

"Isn't he like … Itachi's age? Is he in college?"

"I think so."

"Oh my God, Sasuke, that is so friggin' hot! You have to tell me everything when you get back. When is he picking you up?"

"Eight."

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know."

"Where do you think he's taking you?"

"Movies … or dinner."

"What are you wearing?"

"Black jeans, black vest, black chucks, and a t-shirt."

"Is the t-shirt black, too? You're gonna look like such a goth-y dork."

"It's yellow."

"Yellow?! When did you get a yellow t-shirt?"

"Mother."

"Really? It's just yellow … odd."

"It says 'peace' on it."

"In green letters? That's my shirt, Sasuke, you moron. I told you that I left it over your house forever ago."

He looked down at himself, saw that the shirt fit him perfectly, winced when he recalled it fitting Sakura perfectly and sighed, "Oh."

"You're wearing it now?"

"Yeah."

"God, you're such a girl." After a bout of laughter from her, she told him, "Well, take a pic for Facebook and call me when you get back."

"Fine."

"Bye!"

He hung up and growled at the shirt before shrugging on his vest and searching for his camera. He couldn't find it, so he took a picture on his phone and put it on Facebook from there. Then he stuffed his phone down his tight pocket and turned to the clock. It was fourteen minutes after six. He looked around his room and spotted his _Wii_, pitiful and alone in the corner by his television.

_Mario Kart it is._

*

Stupidly, Sasuke had not gotten Naruto's phone number when he had the chance, so he was forced to sit in front of his house – looking like a huge idiot – and wait for his date to arrive. At the sound of any car coming down the street, he would jump up from the curb like a loser and hope that it was Naruto. Of course, Naruto did not arrive until about the seventeenth time the loser had done this, but there was no way in hell Sasuke was ever going to tell him about that.

"So, how long were you waiting?" the blond asked as if he knew anyway as Sasuke climbed into the car.

The teen willed the blush away from his face – leaving it to linger around his neck and ear area – and replied coolly, "Not too long. Maybe two minutes or something."

Naruto smiled, waited until his date buckled his seatbelt and leaned over to give him a slow kiss. Sasuke, predictably, melted into the soft kiss, even whimpering when Naruto's tongue flicked out to tease his bottom lip a heartbeat before the blond was pulling away.

"So … I was thinking of taking you to this place near campus, is that cool?"

It took a moment for the question to register in Sasuke's cloud filled mind, but eventually the brunet nodded and Naruto smiled and started the car down the road. They rode mostly in silence, Naruto with his cool smile still in place while Sasuke's brain suddenly became alert enough to panic. Was this a comfortable silence or an awkward one? Should he be saying something? Asking something? Flirting with Naruto? Complimenting him? What the fuck would Sakura do?! (First and last time he would _ever_ ask himself _that_ question.)

At a stop light, the blond placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh and sent him a reassuring smile. The brunet calmed and placed his hand over the other's, earning him a quick peck on the cheek and confirmation that he was successfully lacking in suckage for the moment.

The car ride lasted for an extra five minutes or so after Sasuke's panic attack subsided and Naruto parked in an alley next to the busy street Sasuke assumed they would need to walk down. They walked out of the alley together, the blond's arm hanging around his shoulders, and Sasuke melted into him.

"You're cute tonight."

"I'm not cute always?" Sasuke asked with an arch of his eyebrow.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess. You just look … I dunno, _really_ cute tonight."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but secretly beamed on the inside. As they walked down the street, the sidewalk full of what he assumed to be the young students of the nearby university, several people greeted Naruto while scrutinizing his date with such curious and perhaps jealous eyes that Sasuke was a bit prideful of being out with his lawnmower. Naruto steered them into a bar called _Tsunade's_ and whispered into his ear, "No worries, they don't card people here."

"I wasn't worried. I don't think you're that stupid to bring me into a bar that did." Naruto only laughed and led them to an empty table that looked freshly abandoned. Sasuke would have complained about the left over glasses and used napkins, but after taking a quick glance of the crowded small bar, he decided that they were lucky to have even gotten a table. There were people standing everywhere, at the bar and along the walls, all facing the stage. "So what's happening tonight?"

"It's an open mic night," Naruto told, making Sasuke secretly happy when he leaned over to say the words into his ear. "Poetry, music, comedy, all that good stuff we can talk about later in the car."

Sasuke snorted and the blond kissed him. Sasuke blushed and the blond kissed him again. "Sai's in it tonight. He's pretty funny. You might like his act."

"Sai? That guy from your apartment?" Sasuke asked, his face scrunched up in confusion. That lanky pale guy was definitely not what he thought about when he thought comedy … But considering that Uchiha's never thought about comedy, maybe Sai was hilarious. Naruto smiled and ordered two drinks from a waitress that was coming around; a beer for him and a cranberry and vodka for the little lady. Sasuke growled at being called a "little lady" but was grateful for the drink when it arrived.

"You don't like sweet things, do you?" Naruto asked as he watched his date sip his drink. Sasuke merely nodded. "I thought so … You're just so different from your brother. Itachi's had like twenty cavities, hasn't he?"

"Four," Sasuke corrected. "Two on his bottom molars and two on his top."

"Really? Wow. Too much Pocky, hmm?"

Sasuke nodded and sipped his drink again despite the fact that he wanted to ask, "WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU AND YOUR CREEPY FRIENDS AND MY CRAZY ASS BROTHER?!!!" Instead, he leaned across his drink and whispered into Naruto's ear, "There's someone coming to the stage."

The next few hours were filled with entertainment from both brilliant and horrid acts; there seemed to be none in between. One artist wielding what he called an electric jazz violin wowed Sasuke while another singing an "original" song about generic love made him wish for a swift and merciful execution. Finally, the tall, pale guy that was Naruto's roommate and whose voice Sasuke would recognize only if it moaned the entire time on stage came up to the mic.

It turned out that Sai was quite hilarious and had Sasuke cracking several smiles.

"I told you he was funny," Naruto whispered, making sure his lips skinned the edge of his date's earlobe.

When he was finished shivering in ecstasy like a puppy after a particularly great ear rub, the onyx-eyed teen whispered back, "He's an insult comic. I don't even think he actually has a planned act; he's just pointing at people and talking about why they suck at life. He's brilliant."

Naruto's laughter at the other's statement halted when the man on stage happened to point at him.

"And this is my roommate, Naruto, who happens to be out with some emo kid tonight." Several faces turned in their direction as the crowd chuckled. "So Naruto, I know you won't be fucking the kid tonight, I mean, dicks are required for that, right?" More laughter as Naruto's sky blue eyes narrowed into icy slits. "So what? Is your little date gonna teach you how to cut yourself so Mom doesn't see any stains on the laundry." Sai's stoic face twitched into a small grin that he flashed smugly at Sasuke's date before he turned to other parts of the laughing crowd and found more victims for his venomous tongue.

Sasuke – and several other people – watched as Naruto turned a strange tomato red that Sasuke found attractive. The blond waited to stand until Sai's act was over and his roommate had left the stage. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Sasuke followed the big angry blond backstage, of course, and watched in surprise as what he assumed to be an all smiles kind of person turn into the scariest sonofabitch he had ever seen. Naruto was railing into a still surprising stoic Sai, his hands clinched into fists and waving in the vicinity of the calm brunet's head. Finally, Naruto shoved the other against the wall and uttered in a voice so sinister that Sasuke reminded himself to say his prayers before going to bed tonight, "If you ever fucking do that in front of fucking Sasuke ever a-fucking-gain, I will make sure Gaara never fucking sees your skinny ass ever a-fucking-gain."

Sai's eyes widened, the only sign that showed that anything Naruto said effected him at all since the screaming had begun, and left out the room, swiftly pushing past Sasuke as he did so. Naruto took that moment to turn and face Sasuke.

"Uh …"

"I take it you were embarrassed," Sasuke replied softly, eying the blond as he rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'm hungry."

"McDonalds?" Naruto asked hopefully causing the brunet to snort.

"Sure."

*

"You taste like French fries," was the most articulate thing Sasuke could come up with to say during his horizontal ten minute tongue shuffle with Naruto before the blond pulled away. The elder man smiled and nuzzled the side of Sasuke's neck, his chuckles aiding in the pleasurable sensations his lips caused there.

They were in Naruto's apartment, of course.

Sai had yet to come home from wherever he had gone afterwards and "the Babe's" whereabouts were unknown other than the fact that he was also not there.

So, naturally, with the entire apartment to themselves, they had ended up in Naruto's room … on Naruto's bed. The room was just as Sasuke expected it to be; a mountain of dirty laundry in the corner of the room, posters of rock bands, half naked men and women, and ramen on the walls, a stack of textbooks on an extremely cluttered desk, and a bed just big enough for Naruto and a guest, equipped with a silky blue and orange paisley comforter.

However, Sasuke barely had much time to intake much of the room before he was led to the bed and laid across it. Naruto covered him easily, his weight feeling so perfect against Sasuke's – Sasuke liked to use the word perfect to describe many aspects of his encounters with Naruto – and delicate kisses were shared between the pair until the rest of their body parts wanted to join in the fun their lips were having.

Later, the brunet would like to think that he had been thrusting himself in a manly manner against Naruto's body, but in reality, he was writhing beneath the other man and whimpering quite pathetically. Naruto liked it, if what Sasuke thought he felt was really what Sasuke thought it was. Eventually, the hot mouth slid away from the pale neck and rubbed along a pale jaw line before a pink tongue peeked out from the cave of it and flicked the center of Sasuke's upper lip.

"You have the prettiest lips," Naruto whispered, his raspy voice lowered such that it was now a sound husky seduction. The pitiful being beneath the blond's body did not even attempt to hide his blush, instead, opting to lift his mouth higher to touch it against the other's. Fingers threaded into his hair and he rutted against the thigh between his legs, wanting something he had never had before. With much protest from the youngest of the pair, Naruto pulled back until he was hovering above Sasuke on his knees. He traced a line down the teen's cheek with one of his fingers and tapped the dark metal dot in his nose before bringing his hands to his own shirt and lifting the thin orange fabric off to reveal the body Sasuke's loins had long fallen in love with. "You want to take yours off, too?"

The question was asked in such a considerate manner – as if the blond was asking Sasuke if he wanted a piece of gum instead of the frightening level of intimacy it really was – and Sasuke found himself at a loss for words. Blues eyes noticed the hesitancy and Naruto smiled easily.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't make you do anything you don't want to," he assured the trembling teen as he lay back down across him. Through Sakura's thin t-shirt, Sasuke could feel every dip and curve of the solid muscle just a thread's width away from his own skin and he shuttered violently. Naruto's smile widened adding to the mischievousness that seemed already present in his eyes every time they glinted in the light caught from the small desk lamp in the corner of the room. "Can I just touch you a little bit … You won't have to take anything off."

The teen could not breathe around the lump in his throat as Naruto pressed his pelvis down against his own, but managed a moan when the blond rolled his hips. His chest was tight with nervousness and his heart was beating wildly, perfectly in sync with the throbbing in his skinny jeans. He wanted to bite his lips, but Naruto was already nipping them for him. And during all of this, he could not get that fucking Mario Kart theme song out of his head!

_Woohoo, Mario, my ass!_

Finally, he swallowed, forcing the lump down his throat and arched his back until he was fully flushed against the blond. He felt Naruto's smile against his lips as the hands fisting parts of the comforter on either side of his head were trailing down his body until they reach his vest. Naruto lifted himself until he was supporting his weight with his elbows and he stared into Sasuke's dark eyes as the tiny buttons of the vest were undone.

_Curiosity is the lust of the mind_, Sasuke thought as the rough pads of Naruto's fingers trailed along just under the hem of his t-shirt. His stomach was twitching from the stimulation and the only reason why he could not hear his moans were because the blond above him was swallowing them whole as if they were passing from Sasuke's tongue to his own. Sasuke wanted to view this situation as merely an act of curiosity. He could not imagine wanting someone this badly. He could not understand the feelings ransacking his mind and body. _Lust's passion will be served_. God, was it being served … Sasuke cried out when exploring fingers brushed against his left nipple and he tightened his grip on Naruto's shoulders. He wanted to be curious; he really did just want to be just curious.

_Curiosity is the lust of the mind._

_Would that make lust the curiosity of the body?_

Maybe he was too curious.

But, Jesus, it felt good when Naruto pinched his nipple.

Or licked the skin beneath his Adam's apple.

Or thrust his hips down, hard and fast.

Or moaned his name into his ear.

Or reached a curious hand into his _so_ tight jeans and rub his most curious area through his boxer briefs until he was coming and coming and screaming and coming and whining and coming and …

"Naruto! God, Naruto!"

*

Sasuke had no idea if he had a curfew or not.

He and his parental units had never discussed it before, but he was pretty damn sure they did not like the idea of their sixteen year old waltzing in the door at the ripe ole' hour of three-forty-seven. He only hoped to God that they were not waiting for him when he snuck back into the house. Though, he wasn't scared of any punishment they dished out, he was mortified at the idea that they would see the giant wet spot on the front of his jeans. He laughed when Naruto teased him about it as they had a quick make out session in the car in front of his house, but as he marched up the driveway – Naruto-less – the idea was sounding less and less hysterical.

He made it to the side of the house and, thankfully, the kitchen was dark when he opened the door and walked in. He closed and locked the door as silently as he could and moved to tip-toe up floor flights of stairs when he heard, "Father is livid."

He suppressed the urge to jerk in fright and merely turned to glare at the lurker. Now that his eyes had adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the outline of his brother leaning against the kitchen island and his _aniki_ seemed to be nursing a tall glass of milk.

"Hn," he replied.

"Hn," Itachi countered before gulping down the rest of his glass. "He'll want to see you in the morning."

"Hn." Sasuke turned and had stepped up only three stairs when e heard his brother's soft voice behind him call, "Make sure you get those in the washing machine as soon as possible, _otouto_. You wouldn't want them to stain, now would you?"

_How the hell did he see that?!_

"Fucking blood-sucker," Sasuke muttered as he forwent all stealth and stomped up the rest of the stairs.

*

**Author's Note:** Hoped everyone enjoyed that chapter. So, I think I forgot to respond to the reviews for the last chapter and I feel sooooooo bad! I promise to respond to every single review for this chapter, even if they come super late. Speaking of super late reviews, I first posted this story a while ago and it seemed to get popular just recently, it has been added to several alerts and favorites and I've gotten several reviews for it, so I'm wondering what's up with that. Anywho, for those who read my Harry Potter stuff, I'm really, really sorry about Pathetic Me not being updated in forever. I'm on winter break right now and I want to have a new chapter up sometime soon – as well as one for this story as well. Anyway, thanks for reading! _**–DMH**_

Also, I would like to apologize if any of my teasing offended anyone who actually is emo or scene or Goth or shops at Hot Topic or whatever, I'm just being silly like always. :D


End file.
